


Who wins?

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e26 Equinox, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Set after episode "Equinox". Janeway is devastated and Chakotay comforts her as a good friend and a loyal first officer. They'll end up together (ofc).





	Who wins?

He knew Kathryn was in his quarters the moment he stepped in. The lights were off but he could smell her unique scent in the air. Roses. She always smelled like roses. He also sensed her pain and despair before he’d heard her whimpering somewhere nearby. Chakotay had always been attuned to Kathryn and her moods.

He took a deep breath and crept a few tentative steps into the darkness.

“Kathryn? Where are you?” he asked, quietly.

“I’m right here, Chakotay,” she murmured.

Her distinctly husky voice came behind him causing him to spin around. Then, he saw her sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her knees and her back against the wall. She was like a wounded animal.

“Computer, lights at 30 percent,” he ordered in a soft voice, never taking his eyes off her.

Kathryn wouldn’t look at him – she felt too weak for this.

“Kathryn?” he asked in concern but she didn’t answer.

Chakotay could hear her choking sobs and sniffles.

“Why are you here?” he asked her after a few seconds.

Kathryn cleared her throat nervously.

“I wanted… I needed to hide…but not from you… do you understand?  I need…” she stopped abruptly and swallowed hard. Then, she pointed at him.

“Me?” Do you need me?” he asked in wonder and Kathryn just nodded.

Chakotay sat next to her, aching for her. Kathryn trembled lightly but steadily. He wanted badly to wrap his arms around her and keep her safe forever but he wasn’t even sure he had this right.

“Please Kathryn, look at me,” he begged.

She hid her face in her hands and wept.  “I can’t… I’m sorry Chakotay but I can’t…I feel so ashamed…”

“Oh, Kathryn,” he sighed and slipped an arm around her shoulders protectively. Much to his surprise, she didn’t move away but scooted in closer to him.

“Don’t cry, Kathryn. We’ll get through this… together, I promise. You’re not alone…” he whispered into her hair.

Kathryn wiped her tears and smiled sadly through them.

“It’s okay, Chakotay… I haven’t cried for years… it feels somehow good…it makes me feel more human, you know…I hope it doesn’t sound ridiculous.”

He smiled tenderly. “It doesn’t. It’s never ridiculous to be in touch with your emotions.”

Kathryn barely nodded and tried to stop herself from crying.

They sat in silence for a few moments and finally she looked up at him. Her nose was bright red, her enthralling eyes were puffy from crying and streaks of makeup marred her face. She looked vulnerable and weak and so much younger – only her Starfleet uniform made him remember that she was still his fearless captain. Always that damn uniform.

Kathryn couldn’t help but notice the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of tenderness and concern. It was somehow frightening but also comforting to her.

“I’m looking like a mess, right?” she asked and gave him a strangled laugh.

He smiled softly. “No, you’re beautiful – but you look so fragile and I haven’t seen you like this in a long time,” he admitted.

“When was the last time you saw me like this?”

“I… don’t know. I think… when you received…this letter from Mark…”

She chuckled and tossed her head back.

“God, it feels like it’s been centuries…however, I thought you’d say about New Earth. I felt much worse back then… I mean when we were about to leave…”

Chakotay tugged on his ear nervously.

“New Earth?” he asked, anxiously.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“Like you don’t know…”

“Oh, I just thought we’d never talk about it… I mean… actually, we never talked about New Earth… so I thought it was included at the parameters we defined back then.” He tried to sound nonchalant but with no success.

“We didn’t define parameters. _I_ defined them,” she corrected him.

He gave her a pained smile. “It doesn’t matter, Kathryn. I agreed,” he murmured.

Kathryn sighed.

“New Earth. We could have everything back there. I didn’t realize it at the time,” she confessed.

Chakotay looked at her, startled.

“Do you really believe it?”

Kathryn shook her head regretfully.

“Oh, we don’t have to talk about this now… it’s been a really long time…”

“So what? I need to know,” he said, emphatically. He wasn’t demanding or pleading. He was like his life depended on it.

Kathryn nodded.

“I mean it,” she whispered.

Chakotay smiled sadly and pulled her slightly closer to him. She didn’t protest.

“How long have you been here?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Not much. I was in my quarters before. I tried to contact my animal guide but with no success…”

“And then you came here…” he realized, surprised she still contacted her spirit animal.

“Yes. Well, I left the party quite early…”

“I know, Neelix told me. He was very sad,” he interrupted.

“I couldn’t stand it, Chakotay. I had an awful time. I saw them… I saw my crew… they talked and… they were so agitated, so devastated…no one was really happy...  I caused them so much pain… I can’t handle it…It was the most depressing party I’ve ever been,” she said and laughed bitterly.

“Kathryn, you distanced yourself from them and they miss you. They don’t miss only their captain… they miss Kathryn too. They care deeply about you. Let them in and they’ll understand. You can handle it, really,” he tried to assure her.

She shook her head in disbelief.

“How could they forgive me? I can’t even forgive myself,” she murmured. Then, she raised her head and looked into his dark eyes. “What about you, Chakotay? How could you forgive me? I was so… irrational. You had every right to relieve me of duty and still… you didn’t. You should be the captain right now, not me.”

Then, she placed her hand lightly on his chest.

“Will you ever forgive me, Chakotay?” she asked, afraid of his answer.

“It’s too late to apologize, Kathryn. I’ve already forgiven you,” he replied, calmly and took her hand in his.

 “How?” she cried out, “I wouldn’t listen to you, I’d kill this man and you knew it. You knew what I was capable of and that’s why you tried to stop me.”

Chakotay sighed.

“Yes, I knew it,” he admitted, “of course I knew it. I’ll be honest. I know you well Kathryn but your behavior did surprise me. You broke your limits…in a bad way. It wasn’t like you… and that’s why I tried to stop you. Not only for Lessing but also for you.”

“For me?” she asked quietly and ran her fingers along his chest absent-mindedly.

Chakotay felt goosebumps rise up across his body because of her touch and tried hard to remain focused on their conversation. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Yes, for you. I tried to protect you, Kathryn – to protect your soul. If this man died, you’d collapse. You wouldn’t get over this, it’d haunt you.”

“I’ve already collapsed, Chakotay…” she muttered.

Chakotay shook his head.

“No, it’d be much worse. You’ll be fine, Kathryn… believe me. Everything will be okay…” he whispered and stroked her hair tenderly. She didn’t notice or perhaps she did and was okay with it.

She looked at him closely. “Are you with me?”

Chakotay looked deeply into her eyes and tried to think a bit of it. He tried to figure out if he could give a different answer rather than the obvious one. It was impossible though. He’d always be by her side – he knew it deep in his soul.

“Always. Don’t you remember?”

Her eyes were now clear and bright and Chakotay found himself captivated by them.

“I hated Ransom. I still hate him even if he’s a dead man right now. He made me realize how much I’ve changed through the years. I wouldn’t behave like this when we were first stranded here…I wouldn’t even think like this… and I’m still afraid I’ll eventually become exactly like him.”

“Kathryn,” he said intensely, “you won’t become like him, you’re so different from him. You’re an idealist and you believe strongly in Starfleet. Damn, many times you sacrifice your own happiness for Starfleet, you know that. Yes, you’ve changed… but we all have changed… we’re in a hostile environment… it’s only logical. You never violated the prime directive the way Ransom did… we’ve helped so many alien races…”

Kathryn managed to give him a small smile.

“Maybe you’re right… but I’m still afraid…of the future…that eventually, I’ll become just like him,” she confessed in a trembling voice.

“You won’t,” he replied emphatically, “I won’t let you.”

“It may be not enough,” she argued, “I’m so… broken.”

“I’ll fix you,” he replied without thinking and then, blushed slightly. Kathryn couldn’t help but laugh heartily. He chuckled as well.

“You’re a good first officer, Chakotay but you’re even a better friend.”

He grinned and his dimples appeared for the first time in that night.

“Kathryn… I’m sorry I disobeyed your orders…but..”

“You did the right thing,” she interrupted him.

“Are you feeling better now? Shall we move on to the couch? Do you want some coffee?”

“No, coffee… thank you.”

“You don’t want coffee?” he asked in surprise.

Kathryn smiled.

“Actually, I should go… I just want to sleep and forget this day…” she said and rubbed her eyes.

A moment later, they stood up in unison and looked into each other’s eyes nervously.

“You…could sleep here,” he said, almost under his breath, “I’ll sleep on the couch. You might need somebody tonight…”

Kathryn shook her head politely and smiled sweetly. It was the kind of smile he rarely saw from her but definitely loved it.

“Thank you… but… I think it would be a bit inappropriate… and I should leave you alone. You have to get some rest. I’m sorry I broke in your quarters… I really needed to talk to you… I hope you don’t mind…” she said and lowered her head.

“It’s fine… Kathryn… can I ask you a question?”

She nodded.

“Did you need me… as your first officer or as your friend?”

Kathryn avoided looking at him.

“Well… I think this is quite obvious.”

“And yet it isn’t,” he answered, “Please, Kathryn. I need to know…”

Finally, Kathryn looked at him in concern and raised an eyebrow.

“Know what exactly?”

Suddenly, he looked at her regretfully.

“No, no…” he muttered,” let’s forget it. It’s not the time…”

“Tell me, I want to know. After all, we share everything.”

He nodded.

“Yes, we do. That’s why I need to know if there’s really something between us or everything is inside my head.”

Kathryn sighed. “What do you believe?”

“I don’t know what to believe, Kathryn – not anymore. That’s why I’m asking you,” he replied, desperately.

Kathryn sighed and rubbed a hand wearily over her eyes.

“What do you want, Chakotay?”

“Don’t you know?”

 “Chakotay, if you want to continue with your life… then, do it, my friend.”

He looked at her, astonished.

“So, let me get this straight… do you want me to continue with my life? Tell me sincerely.”

“Chakotay…” she replied in a breathy voice, “it has nothing to do with what I want.”

“What does that mean?” he asked, agitated.

“It means… that I’m the Captain and I hold fast to protocols… there’s no reason to have the same conversation again,” she replied dryly.

“Do you have any feelings for me, Kathryn?”

Kathryn swallowed hard as she tried to avoid his penetrating gaze.

“I can’t answer you that.”

“Why?” he asked confusingly.

“I can’t, Chakotay,” she repeated desperately, “and I really have to go…” she murmured and turned to leave.

Then, his voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Kathryn?”

She turned to look at him.

“If you can’t sleep… I’ll be there waiting for you…”

Kathryn smiled and turned her body toward him. Then, she raised her arms in the air feeling defeated.

“You win this time,” she commented in a low voice.

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

She smiled at him in almost a flirty way and looked at him through her lashes. Spirits, he couldn’t even get angry with her.

“You’re so gorgeous tonight…you’re just perfect… and I’m such a coward. You give me everything and I give you nothing. You win!” she called and then, she left.

“I never win this game, Kathryn…” Chakotay murmured in the darkness.

|.|

Kathryn couldn’t sleep. She knew she wouldn’t get any sleep that night. She was still thinking of Chakotay and their previous conversation. He wanted to know how she felt about him – and damn, he had every right. She was absolutely caught by surprise because she didn’t have any idea that he still felt like this, that his emotions were so strong. Kathryn sighed and covered her face with a pillow as she thought that she acted like a coward once again and ran away. She was in love with him and she’d accepted this fact long ago. So, why was she so afraid of her feelings?

She owed him an explanation. Damn, she owed him much more and she needed him badly. She couldn’t continue like this, all alone, anymore and she knew it. That’s why she hid in his quarters and waited for him. He was the only person who could comfort her and he’d always been by her side unconditionally. She really owed him.

Kathryn stood up and took off her Starfleet-issue tank top and sweatpants. Then, she stood in front of the mirror, quietly at her reflection. She wasn’t self-conscious about her appearance but she knew she wasn’t too young anymore. She could see every scar, wrinkle, and flaw but she thought she looked good for a woman in her mid-forties. After a few minutes, she searched in her wardrobe. What should she wear? She didn’t have many choices anyway.

Suddenly she knew! She chose to wear her blue dress – the one from New Earth – that she knew Chakotay really liked. He’d expressed his admiration back in their planet and had noted how much the blue color matched her eyes. She decided to let her hair down and with no-makeup and barefoot went once again to his quarters.

She rang the chime feeling extremely nervous.

“Come in,” Chakotay called and the door hissed open to grant Kathryn entry.

He was out of his uniform too as he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and the gray Starfleet-issue tank top.  Kathryn couldn’t help but stare at his broad shoulders, muscled arms, and chest that strained against his shirt. He was sexy as hell.

Chakotay was staring too. He was startled by her appearance and beauty and the vulnerable look she had in her eyes. He knew – he always knew what was on her mind and now he knew she’d made a decision.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Kathryn?”

She stood in the doorway looking uncertainly at him.

“I couldn’t sleep… and you said…” 

“Come here, Kathryn,” he said softly.

She obeyed and took a few tentative steps toward him. She stopped in front of him staring at him.

“You asked me earlier about my feelings…”

He put his finger to his lips to silence her.

“Shh… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Forget it.”

Kathryn shook her head vividly. “No, I don’t want to forget it. I want to tell you. I owe you an explanation.”

“You owe me nothing, Kathryn,” he replied intensely, “I don’t want you to feel like this about me.”

“Of course I owe you,” she protested, “you have been always by my side supporting and taking care of me. You have been even something more than a best friend – something that it’s difficult to define.”

He nodded. “I’d have done exactly the same all over again.”

“I know and that’s why I must tell you,” she insisted.

“Tell me what?” he asked hopefully.

“Nothing is in your head. I do have feelings for you,” she admitted and bit nervously her bottom lip.

Chakotay’s eyes shone just as a smile started to appear on his face.

“Really?” he asked, amused.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Fine, I lied before. I don’t want you to continue with your life… because…”

“Because?”

“I’m in love for you, I’ve been for years and I never stopped,” she said in one breath.

Chakotay blinked in surprise.

“Spirits! I didn’t see that coming. You never fail to startle me.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at him. “I guess I don’t keep you around for your brain,” she said dryly and he burst out laughing. “Come on, Chakotay… I came here wearing just this blue dress…and I said I have feelings for you…so…” she shrugged her shoulders, “what did you expect exactly?”

Chakotay laughed again and took her in his arms. Kathryn’s body relaxed in an instant and hugged him back. He held her tightly and kissed the tip of her nose. Kathryn giggled and looked up at him, amused.

“What are you doing?” she laughed.

He gave her a full-dimpled grin.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” he admitted.

“You’re a nasty man, aren’t you?” she said, teasingly.

Then, Chakotay cupped her face in his hands, made her meet his gaze.

“Kathryn… I love you. I’ve loved you for years…even before New Earth… and I couldn’t stand a day without you in my heart or in my life…”

Kathryn felt tears forming in her eyes.

“I guess I’ve become too sensitive,” she joked in a broken voice.

Chakotay looked at her lovingly and his dark brown eyes seemed to penetrate straight through her as if he was hiding nothing. Then, he brushed a strand of her behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands.

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, nervously. Damn, she was too sexy.

“Are you going to kiss me?” she asked in a silvery voice.

He nodded smiling.

“I believe so.”

She watched him as he pulled her closer to him.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

And with that, Chakotay closed the distance between them and kissed her as he stroked her tousled hair. It wasn’t a gentle kiss – it was fiery and passionate. He moaned when he felt how soft and warm her lips were and soon he trailed the tip of his tongue along her upper lips requesting entrance. Kathryn parted her lips and their tongues met. Kathryn smiled when she heard the way his breath caught. They were panting when they pulled apart.

Kathryn licked her lips slowly and stroked his cheek.

“You taste wonderful,” she cooed.

He chuckled.

“You too. It was… you are…something else,” he rasped.

Then, Kathryn pressed her body against his and he groaned. She could feel him hot and hard against her stomach. He swallowed hard as she rocked her pelvis against him and brushed his ear with her lips.

“I want you and I don’t want to fight it anymore. Take me to bed, Chakotay,” she said seductively and he shuddered.

 

|.|

Kathryn followed him into the bedroom. She looked around the room – it had definitely a personal touch. She could see his medicine bundle and some of his sand-paintings. She yelped when she saw that there was a photo of her on his bedside table.  She knew this photo. Chakotay had taken it where they still were in New Earth and she was wearing this particular blue dress. She was smiling happily and her eyes were shining with delight. She’d been so happy then.

Chakotay hugged her from behind putting his hands around her waist. Kathryn leaned in him and tilted her head to the side exposing the delicate skin on her neck in an unmistakable invitation to him. He kissed her there and she hummed gently.

“I love this photo,” he explained, “you were so calm and happy at the time.”

“I know,” Kathryn purred. “So, you had me always by your side,” she murmured.

“Always.”

Then, she pulled slightly away and turned her body toward him. She lifted her dress off in one sweet motion looking him dead in the eye and tossed it off to the side. She was naked underneath it.

Chakotay took a deep breath and his eyes roamed over her body. He felt himself harden even more and it was quite painful.

Kathryn gave him a lopsided smile.

“Do you like me? Am I beautiful enough?” she asked and bit her bottom lip.

He swallowed hard. “Kathryn, you’re breathtaking.”

“Thank you…now… you’re overdressed,” she stated in an almost demanding tone and stared at him with catlike eyes.

“Aye, Captain,” he answered, amused and took off his clothes in an instant. Kathryn looked at him up and down with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Do I pass the examination, Captain?” he asked and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re magnificent,” she breathed and approached him.

They kissed gently and then, he began kissing her neck, her cheek, her ear, the line of her jaw. Kathryn wrapped her hand around his dick and gave him a stroke. He moaned loudly.

“You’re so hard,” she murmured in her lovely, husky voice, “is this for me?”

He gulped and barely nodded.

“This is all for you. Why are we still standing?” he asked, desperately.

She let out a throaty laugh and continued stroking him.  Then, he pulled away her hand from his erection.

In an instant, he scooped her up against his chest and carried her for the few steps to the bed, where he laid her down. Kathryn propped herself up on her elbows and stared at his muscled body once again. He was so lean and strong and…fine.  Then, he lay down beside her. He captured her mouth and kissed her hungrily. She scooted closer to him, her mouth eagerly returning the demanding kiss.

“You were staring,” he commented as they pulled apart.

She giggled and blushed slightly.

“You’re so handsome,” she said as her hands caressed his chest.

For one brief, wonderful, moments his rough hands cradled her breasts as he gazed at them. Her nipples hardened in an instant and she moaned.

“Do you like it?” he asked her.

“Yes… I don’t want you to stop…”

“I don’t want to stop either. You’re so beautiful, sweetheart… I want to taste you.”

Kathryn cradled his face in her hands.

“Go ahead. I’m yours,” she purred.

Chakotay lowered his head and took her breast, sucking strongly. He pinched her other nipple. Kathryn cried out in delight as she felt herself getting even wetter. He continued sucking and licking hungrily her nipples for a while alternating between them.

“Oh…this is good…oh, God,” she moaned.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he murmured between licks and nips.

“Chakotay… please… please…”

“Tell me,” he rasped.

“I’m so wet… I need you… I want you…”

He smiled and kissed her gently.

“Patience, my love.”

She giggled at his endearment and closed her eyes. God, she was in Heaven.

Chakotay methodically worked his way down her body, his tongue flicking out, tasting her skin. In a swift motion, he draped her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between them nipping and licking the inside of her thighs. She was moaning.  He inhaled her fragrance.

She smiled, lightly touching the back of his neck.

“You’ll kill me,” she commented.

“No, baby. _You_ ’ll kill me! Your smell is intoxicating.”

Then, his tongue swept through her folds. He circled her clit, then sucked as two fingers filled her.

Her head fell back as she grinded against his face. Chakotay pressed harder with his tongue and she cried out.

“Oh, God! I’ll come!”

“Come for me, my love. Come on,” he rushed her as his tongue delved into her and his thumb rubbed hard circles around her clit.

Kathryn came, moaning and gushing rocking from the intense orgasm rocking through her body. Chakotay lapped at her juices and she growled.

He crawled up her body dropping light kisses on her skin.

“I love you,” she murmured and he kissed her.

“I love you too. You were so beautiful… so responsive…so soft…” he said in a low voice and pinched lightly her nipple.

“And so noisy,” she said and gave him a throaty laugh.

He raised an eyebrow.

“I thought it was your usual style.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“No, not at all. But it was… you were… fantastic! You make me feel so sexy and loved and wanton… and your mouth, oh God, your mouth…was everything.”

He chuckled showing his dimples.

“You’re sexy as hell, Kathryn. You don’t need me to make you feel this way.”

“Oh, yes I need you! And… I want to taste you too…” she murmured and nipped his ear, then his jaw.

“Not now, my love. I’ll lose it and I want in our first time to come inside of you watching your beautiful face… looking at your eyes…”

She hummed.

“Next time,” she replied.

He looked at her, a bit startled.

“Yes…next time,” he repeated in wonder.

Kathryn stroked his cheek tenderly.

“It’s not a one-time thing, Chakotay. You know me better than that.”

“Of course… but everything happened so fast…that’s all..”

“I know,” she said and kissed him.

“I need you, Kathryn. Now.”

“I’m all yours, love.”

He growled and surged toward her. Kathryn fell back and he rose above her. He teased her clit with his erect member.

Kathryn dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Don’t tease me, Chakotay. I’m more than ready…”

He caressed gently her auburn hair.

“I love you,” he said once again and with that, he sank into her.

She moaned loudly.

“Spirits, you’re so tight,” he muttered between clenched teeth. “Am I hurting you?”

“Ah… this is better than I’ve ever imagined,” Kathryn moaned and wrapped his legs around him, so she could take him deeper.

“This feels like home… stay still…”

Kathryn watched his face, seeing the intense pleasure there, as he tried to hold himself back.

She kissed him fully, letting him taste her and tasting him back. Then, he started to move. He set a pace and Kathryn dug her nails into his back as he started thrusting into her in earnest.

They were looking into each other’s eyes when Kathryn dropped her head back and closed her eyes. Chakotay almost lost it then.

“Damn it… I’ll come…again…” she whined.

“I’m close too,” he panted, “Look at me, Kathryn…”

She obeyed and then, gave him a mischievous smile.

“Let’s come together…” she said and tightened painfully around him.

They linked their fingers as Kathryn came again, pulling him with her.

Chakotay let out a guttural cry as he came and then, he collapsed on top of her.

Kathryn cradled him against her chest stroking and caressing him. After a few moments, he rolled over and took her in his arms.

“I’ll be sore tomorrow but I don’t care,” she purred.

“We’re good together…”

She nodded and kissed him lightly.

“So good…”

“Why now, Kathryn? What changed?”

She sighed.

“Everything changed. I returned to my quarters… and I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking of our earlier conversation… and I realized that I can’t continue like this… all alone… here, in the Delta Quadrant. I need somebody, not somebody, I need you… to hold me at nights, to calm me, to take care of me, to love me… this Ransom incident…destroyed me.  I lost it, Chakotay… my behavior was… I wouldn’t act like this if I had you by my side… I mean… as a lover, not as a first officer. I’m a better person when I’m with you…and I love you so much… I’ve loved you for years… and I need you to fix me…can you understand or am I talking nonsense here?”

Chakotay felt tears at the corners of his eyes and thanked silently the Spirits for bringing Kathryn on his road. He knew they’d be okay together.

“I understand you, Kathryn and I love you and I promise that everything will be just fine.”

“Really?”

“I never lied to you, my woman warrior,” he answered tenderly and kissed her.

“Can I sleep with you?” she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled. One moment, she would be the most confident person in the world and the next, she would feel so unsure of herself. They’d have to work through this.

“Well, I’ll never let you go of my hands again, so yes.”

Kathryn giggled and snuggled closer, drawing one bare leg between his strong thighs.

“What about the crew?”

“They’ll like it,” he answered. “Neelix will organize a party and Tom will have a stupid smile on his face for the rest of our journey.”

She chuckled.

“And Tuvok?”

“He’ll find our relationship logical and give us his blessings.”

She laughed heartily.

“Okay, fine. You win again.”

Chakotay held her tightly and kissed her gently.

“There are no more games, Kathryn. Not anymore,” he whispered into her hair.


End file.
